Sonic Rainboom/Gallery
Fluttershy's cheering practice Rainbow Dash "What have we learned" S01E16.png|"Now what have we learned?" Fluttershy loss of control S01E16.png|"Loss of control" Fluttershy Screaming and Hollering S01E16.png|"Screaming and hollering" Fluttershy "Passion" S01E16.png|"Passion" Rainbow Dash reinforcing the elements of a good cheer S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash goes over the elements of a good cheer with Fluttershy. Cheer lesson S01E16.png|"So now that you know the elements of a good cheer... Fluttershy about to cheer S1E16.png|...let's hear one!" Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|Yay. Rainbow Dash is disappointed S1E16.png|*Facehoof Rainbow Dash demands a better cheer S01E16.png|Rainbow needs a real cheer! Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png|Yay. 'Louder, Fluttershy' S1E16.png|Louder! Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png|Yay. Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|:LOUDER! Fluttershy right before "loudest" yay S1E16.png|*Fluttershy about to inhale. Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png|Fluttershy inhaling deeply in an attempt to give a loud cheer. Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png|Yaaay. Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|''Ohh.....'' Fluttershy asks if her cheering was too loud S01E16.png|''Too loud?'' Rainbow's failed rainboom Rainbow Dash bracing herself for a rehearsal S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash on top of a cloud. Fluttershy looking up at Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Fluttershy watches from below. Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png|"Yay." Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png|''Time to fly!'' Rainbow Dash preparing to practice S1E16.png|About to take off. The sky S1E16.png|The cloudy sky. Rainbow Dash zooming down S1E16.png|About to make her moves. Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png|Rainbow speeds up Rainbow Dash biting her lip while flying S1E16.png|Speeding it up. Rainbow Dash flying by some flowers S1E16.png|She's so fast, she leaves a rainbow trail behind her. Flowers S1E16.png|The flowers getting swayed by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash starting phase 1 S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, speeding on phase 2. Phase 1 of first attempt S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, dashing passed trees. Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's sheer speed flying past Fluttershy Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png|Rainbow twirls the clouds Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Fluttershy fusion derpy Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|Way to go! :) Rainbow Dash prepares for the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|''Time for phase three, the Sonic Rainboom!'' Rainbow Dash charges S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash tries to get her speed up Fluttershy watching Rainbow Dash attempt sonic rainboom S1E16.png|She knows this can't end well. Mach cone forms during first attempt S1E16.png|Attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash desperately trying to accelarate more S01E16.png|''Come on!'' Rainbow Dash comes to a halt S1E16.png|Uh-oh... Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png|Rainbow Stretch Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png|Fluttershy with her hoof over her mouth. A cheering problem and Rarity's solution Putting away the last book S1E16.png|"Last one!" Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png|"Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys." Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|Derpy possessed Twilight Sparkle. Twilight hears a noise S01E16.png|What was that? Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash incoming! Smoke S1E16.png|The clouds before they clear, to show Rainbow Dash. Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|Result of the failed Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|Fluttershy upon the window sill. Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png|Woohoo. Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png|"Did my cheering do that?" Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png|"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin." Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash accusing Fluttershy of a feeble cheering performance. Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|What's going on girls? Pinkie Pie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png|Pinkie explaining the Best Young Flyer competition. Pinkie Pie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png|"Some are fast!" Pinkie Pie demonstrating "And some are graceful" S1E16.png|"And some are graceful..." Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png|"Wooah!" Pinkie Pie "Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" S1E16.png|"Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" Twilight why I listen S1E16.png|I'm sorry, what? Twilight what sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"What's a 'Sonic Rainboom'?" Pinkie tells Twilight she needs to get out more S1E16.png|Twilight asks what a sonic rainboom is, and Pinkie tells her, "You really need to get out more." Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast..." Pinkie Pie leaps off windowsill S1E16.png|Bouncy, Pinkie Pie, leaping off the walls! Pinkie Pie "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once" S1E16.png|"BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie Pie excitedly rears when describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|A, very bouncy Pinkie Pie. Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png|"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off." Rainbow Dash looking confident S1E16.png|"It was a long time ago. I was just a filly." Pinkie Pie "you're gonna do it again" S1E16.png|"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Rainbow Dash hesitates S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is uncertain when Pinkie asks her that. Rainbow Dash "Are... you kidding?" S1E16.png|"A-are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep!" Rainbow Dash describing the grand prize S1E16.png|"The grand prize is an entire day with The Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png|"Yay!" Rainbow Dash to friends "I'm gonna go rest up" S1E16.png|"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't want to over-prepare myself, you know." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|"You, on the other hand..." Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|"...better keep practicing!" Rainbow Dash is confident about her spectacular performance S01E16.png|''I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance!'' Rainbow Dash leaves S01E16.png|There goes Dash Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy is unsure, if she could scream loud enough to help Dash. Fluttershy leaves S01E16.png|There goes Fluttershy Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png|"She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack "How did you do that?" S1E16.png|Seems like,Applejack still doubts Pinkie. Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|Bump! Rarity shoves Twilight with her butt to find a solution to the flight-less ponies' problem in reaching Cloudsdale. Rarity really wants to help Rainbow Dash. Magic surrounding Rarity S1E16.png|Twilight casting a very difficult spell on Rarity to give her wings Rarity with wings S1E16.png|During the transformation... I think it worked S1E16.png|Aren't they beautiful? In Cloudsdale Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png|The amazing city in the sky, Cloudsdale. City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|The pegasi cloud city. Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|I just don't know what'll go wrong Billy taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash tries to ignore her old enemies The bullies make fun of Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|"Ask her about the sonic rainboom!" Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png|Now wait just a minute Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png|Sorry...I'm trying to be more assertive... Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Anyway she is going to do a sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation. Rainbow Dash feeling the pressure S1E16.png|Feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash trying to cope with the pressure S1E16.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|Dashie being cute. Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' The non-Pegasi arrive Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Fluttershy is always quiet, but now she's speechless! Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Aren't my wings smashing? Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gaping at Rarity's new wings S1E16.png|Rainbow and Fluttershy are amazed by Rarity's wings. Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png|''It's incredible.'' Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png|Pinkie smiling like always. Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png|Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds... Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|Cart-wheeling on a cloud, looks like fun. Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png|See? We can walk in Cloudsdale... Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Following Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Fluttershy, happily walking on clouds. Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Applejack following Twilight. Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings Cloudsdale boutique S1E16.png|The front of a boutique in Cloudsdale. Pegasus construction workers see Rarity S1E16.png|The Pegasus workers stop to admire Rarity. Touring Cloudsdale Cloudsdale weather factory S1E16.png|This is secretly Rainbow Factory. Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Why snowflakes are all so special Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png|The group watch as the snowflakes are being made Rainbow pools S1E16.png|Rainbow pools in Cloudsdale. Pinkie licks the rainbow S1E16.png|Pinkie dips her hoof into a pool and tastes it. Pinkie Pie's face before she tastes the spiciness S1E16.png|Tasting. Pinkie Pie's reaction 1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie Pie with blue face S1E16.png|What happened, Pinkie? I thought you liked spicy stuff. Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png|Wishing somepony else is green with envy! Pinkie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie Pie with yellow face S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie Pie with yellow face 2 S1E16.png|What, is Pinkie Pie channeling Robin Williams? Pinkie Pie with yellow face after tasting rainbow S1E16.png|That´s stuff from my nightmares. Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|The rainbow must be supernova spicy because Pinkie is the same pony who eats her cupcakes with hot sauce. The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity's wings just seem to impress everyone Rarity "Oh, they were just admiring my wings" S1E16.png|"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash." Rarity enjoying the attention from the bullies S1E16.png|Basking in her own glory Rainbow Dash looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png|Fluttershy tactfully suggests that they go and see the cloud manufacturing process. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|The ponies being lead through the Weather Factory. Clouds being made S1E16.png|So that is how clouds are made! Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|All eyes are on Rarity. Rarity shows off resplendent wings in the factory S1E16.png|"Oh, how can you ask me to put away perfection?" Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|"Whoa!" Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png|"Wa-ha-ha!" A super nervous Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|That laugh, it's going to haunt me forever Rainbow Dash surprised S1E16.png|What? Rarity is joining the competition? Rainbow Dash looks amazed S1E16.png|Rarity? Wha-why? The Best Young Flyers' competition Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png|The floating cloud colosseum where the Best Young Flyers competition is held. Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png|Looks like Dr. Hooves regenerated again... Rarity still prepping S1E16.png|Hold on, I'm going to be a while! Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie Pie...What is that? Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|Wave to your subjects Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|THE WONDERBOLTS! The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|The Wonderbolts! The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|Wonderbolts firework. The Wonderbolts' fireworks S1E16.png|Make an amazing entrance. The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|Spitfire and the other two Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Nervous as she is, The Wonderbolts' performance always places a smile on her face. Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|*Gasp* I'm next! Rainbow Dash watching Dr. Hooves run off S1E16.png|Aww yeah! Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|Caramel? What are you doing here? Rarity is number four and she's still prepping S1E16.png|"I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" Rainbow Dash about to pull off Derpy's sticker S1E16.png|But, I still have to go on! Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png|Derpy the Proud Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png|"Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet? The competition's almost over." Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png|"The Horror... The Horror..." Superscared Rainbow Dash curled up on the floor S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is now just frozen with fear. Rarity emerging from dressing room S1E16.png|Shroud of mystery. Rarity is ready S1E16.png|"Rarity... is ready." Rainbow Dash flustered when she finds out she and Rarity have to perform together S1E16.png|Don't look at the costume, you'll go blind if you look at the costume Rainbow Dash finally comes out S1E16.png|A nervous Rainbow Dash comes out. Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png|That's a HUMAN hand!! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT!? Rarity tells Rainbow Dash she changed the music S1E16.png|"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music." Rainbow Dash worried S1E16.png|"That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Rainbow Dash petrified S1E16.png|Is she serious? I'm nervous! Sky_S1E16.png|Today's weather calls for, lovely blue skies with a couple clouds. Rainbow knocks into Phase One cloud S1E16.png|The nerves get her in the first stage of her performance... Rainbow Dash crashes head-on into wall S1E16.png|Ouch. Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png|"Look! Phase 2 is working!" Phase 2 stray cloud hits Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|...and in the second stage as well... Le gasp! Royally! S1E16.png|Celestia, gasping. Rainbow Dash sees that her cloud almost hit Celestia S1E16.png|Oh boy, that almost hit Princess Celestia. Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png|...while Rarity gets it spot on Rarity looks at camera S1E16.png|Readying herself for the last part where she will fly up to the sun. Rainbow Dash bracing herself for phase 3 S1E16.png|Come on Rainbow, you can do this! Rarity and Rainbow Dash flying into the sky S1E16.png|Flight of the two elements. Dash Flying Up S1E16.png|Dashie! Dashie! Basara! Basara! Rarity sweating S1E16.png|Pinkie's tail should be twitching about now. Rarity "Look upon me, Equestria, for I am Rarity!" S1E16.png|"I. Am. Rarity!" (she certainly is) Rarity beams over Cloudosseum S1E16.png|Rarity finishes on a high... Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Fellow ponies enjoy Rarity's wings of sunlight Rarity's plunge Rarity on fire! S01E16.png|Wing of Fire. Rarity momentarily unaware of destroyed wings S1E16.png|What? Rarity realizes her wings are gone S1E16.png|"Uh oh!" Rarity falling S01E16.png|Now I know how Icarus felt. Rarity flails her arms as she freefalls S1E16.png|Ah! Help me! The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|The Wonderbolts The Wonderbolts try to save Rarity S1E16.png|Dashing after a falling Rarity. Rarity screaming as Wonderbolts hurtle towards her S1E16.png|Weirdest falling expression? Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts to the rescue! Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png|Soarin diving to save Rarity. Soarin is hit S1E16.png|POW! Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|K.O! Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|Who will rescue the rescuers? Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash sees Rarity falling S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash hears Rarity scream. Rainbow about to save Rarity S1E16.png|Forget the show, I need to save my friend! Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png|Dashing down to save Rarity. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|I'm coming! Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png|Fluttershy can't bear to watch her friend fall to her death far below. Rainbow Dash about to do Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png|Going at rapid speed. Falling Rarity gasps at Rainbow's increasing speed S1E16.png|Even Rarity is amazed. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Four of the Mane 6 watch the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow is flying so fast that tears are coming out of her eyes S1E16.png|She's going so fast, she needs to close her eyes. Rainbow Dash charging Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash charging for the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash before the sonic rainboom S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling ponies. Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 1 S1E16.png|About to perform the Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 2 S1E16.png|She did it! A Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So awesome! Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 3 S1E16.png|A spectacular rainbow is performed. Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png|Turns out a sonic rainboom is even more colorful than what Rarity had in mind! Fluttershy jumping and screaming when Rainbow Dash succeeds S1E16.png|Fluttershy jumps up and down and screams, "SHE DID IT!" Rainbow Dash to the rescue S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue! Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Hang on tight, Rarity! It's gonna be quite a ride! Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is the hero of the hour. Rainbow Dash "Woah!" S1E16.png|"Whoa!" Cloudsdale and the rainbow overhead S1E16.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by Rainbow Dash's rainbow. Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, with Rarity and the Wonderbolts. A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|A hero's welcome. Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight cheering for Rainbow. Rainbow crying tears of joy S1E16.png|Grateful for her victory. Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity thanking Rainbow for saving her life. (How did you get up there, Lyra?) Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png|"BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's beautiful rainbow over Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash performing a sonic rainboom S1E16.gif|Sonic Rainboom animated Rarity's apology / Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png|Rarity apologizing to her friends. The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|''We still love you!'' Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me?" Rainbow Dash wishes she could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake S1E16.png|Rainbow wishes she could have meet the Wonderbolts when they were awake. A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png|Who´s that? The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts show up. Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Wonderbolts S01E16.png|''Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gooosh!'' Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts thanking Rainbow Dash, much to her surprise. Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Dashie is very excited. Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia arrives alongside her guards. Princess Celestia praises Rainbow Dash's performance S01E16.png|I'm so proud of you, Rainbow Dash. Sad Rarity.png|Rarity feels sorry for jumping into the competition at the last minute. Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png|"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Celestia with the Mane six. Celestia crowns Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|I get the crown?! Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|The new best flyer in Equestria! Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png|The best thing about winning the Best Young Flyer competition isn't receiving an award from Princess Celestia, it's showing everypony online that I did. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash winning the competition Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|"Have you learned about friendship from this experience?" Twilight: "I did, Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png|"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png|Today is a day to remember! Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png|The bullies! Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies S1E16.png|Her crown is 20% more awesome than Celestia's. Bullies want to hang out with Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The two stallions who made fun of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png|The bullies apologize to Rainbow Dash about before and want to hang out with her... Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|...too bad she has plans with the Wonderbolts! Miscellaneous Adventures in Ponyville DVD back.jpg